violas_big_brother_simulatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
YoungS0nic
Young was a houseguest on big brother canada 6 and big brother over the top, he's known for his 360 game turn around between both seasons. In big brother canada 6, Young decided to lay low and let the bigger players battle it out, he threw many challenges to ensure that he wasn't seen as a threat but along the way became disliked by a few in the house. On week 7, he was nominated by Zeph due to the trash he talked about him once he exited the house, this made Zeph angry and Zeph nominated then evicted young in a 12-1 vote. Young later returned for big brother over the top. Going about the same strategy, once jury began, Young began his competition winning spree. In week 7.1 of the double eviction. He and Trixie passed words and Young won HOH and targetted Trixie both times, he managed to evict her once but she came back after winning the round trip ticket. After failing to evict Trixie twice, Young finally got his shot on the triple instant eviction where he saved himself from eviction with SPOV and got the votes to make sure that Trixie was sent packing. Shortly after that, Young won HOH and evicted Moon form the house and tried to play a game after that letting the girls take each other out. In the final HOH of the summer, Young won and evicted July over Viola keeping his final 2 vet deal to her and went on to get runner up against her in a 5-4 vote to win. Young later returned for All-Stars being chosen by production to compete. Young entered the house and because of his previous runner-up placement was a threat to the game. But because of having Slaylah as a partner, Young didn't need to worry about being nominated during Duo's winning HOH on weeks 3 &4, him and his partner Slaylah took out Peyton from the game gaining credibility from the other housemates. Young had a clear run to jury, it wasn't till he was nominated on the instant eviction which was under Deke's reign and Young was evicted over butters in a 4-4 tie vote but ultimately evicted by Deke. He later was placed into Jury thanks to Spills getting Expelled and placing him as a member of Jury. Young later returned for Big Brother Legends prepared to play. Young decided to make waves early on by winning HOH week 3 and put every ounce of energy into getting rid of Bore his main target in the house nominating him next to Yoshi who was his pawn but was very annoyed when Yoshi left over Bore. Young then won HOH again on week 5 and took a second shot at Bore who was saved by veto and then decided to please the house and take out Libby assuming he'd gain some praise from his housemates. However this didn't work as well as he had expected as he was nominated the following week by July who was close with Bore and evicted by a 5-5 tie vote ending his stay in the house. Category:Appearing in multiple seasons Category:Houseguests Canada 6 Category:Houseguests All-Stars Category:16th place Category:Runner-Up Category:12th place Category:Houseguests Over The Top